wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggly Safari Show
The Wiggly Safari Show is a Wiggles concert in Australia that toured from December 3rd to the 23rd in 2002. Songs #Overture #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Here Come The Wiggles #Hoop Dee Doo #Taba Naba #Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes #Wiggly Party #Another Cuppa #Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog #Marie's Wedding #Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Captain’s Magic Buttons #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) #Butterflies Flit #I'm a Cow #Fruit Salad #Cocky Want A Cracker #Curoo Curoo (Australia Shows) #Move Your Arms Like Henry #The Monkey Dance #Move Like an Emu #Wobbly Camel #Do The Owl #Hot Potato #The Wiggle Owl Medley #Wiggly Christmas Medley (Australia Shows) Tour Dates Australia December 2002 *December 3 Perth Challenge Stadium *December 7 Adelaide Entertainment Centre *December 9-10 Vodafone Arena *December 14 Wollongong WIN Entertainment Centre *December 16-17 Brisbane Convention & Exhibition Centre *December 19 Newcastle Entertainment Centre *December 21-23 Sydney Entertainment Centre USA Early 2003 *USA Summer 2003 - Brett Clarke filled in as blue Wiggle as Anthony was recovering from a hernia. *July 24 Honolulu Hawaii Convention Center *July 30 New Orleans Saenger Theatre *August 1-2 Houston Reliant Center *August 3 Dallas *August 6 Oklahoma City *August 8 St. Louis Fox Theatre *August 10 Cincinnati *August 13 Huntington *August 15-16 Pittsburgh Melon Arena *August 17-18 Cleveland CSU Convocation Center *August 20-21 Detroit Fox Theatre *August 23-24 Chicago Theatre. *August 26 Indianapolis Murat Theater *August 28 Council Bluffs Mid-America Center *August 30-31 St. Paul Xcel Energy Center Trivia *This is the second time Anthony missed a show. The first time was in 1993 where Paul Paddick filled in. *Brett Clarke filled in for Anthony for the USA leg Summer 2003 when Anthony had a hernia & needed to recover Gallery TheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Title Card wiggles2 (2).jpg|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car TheWigglesinTheWigglySafariShow.jpeg|The Wiggles Rock-a-ByeYourBear-WigglySafariShow.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" GreginTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Greg|link=Greg Page MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar JeffSleepinginTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping HenryinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Henry the Octopus DorothyandHenryinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Dorothy and Henry JeffandWagsinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends HereComeTheWiggles-2003Live.jpg|"Here Come The Wiggles" TheWiggleFriendsinTheWigglySafariShow.jpeg|The Wiggly Friends TieMeKangarooDownSport-2003Live.jpg|"Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" MurrayinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Murray File:FruitSalad-WigglySafariShow.jpg|"Fruit Salad" File:MurrayandJeffinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:MurrayPlayingRedFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Murray playing the red Fender Telecaster guitar File:JeffinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Jeff File:GregandJeffinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:BrettinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Brett File:LarissainTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Larissa File:SaminTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Sam File:JeffandSaminTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Jeff and Sam File:SamandMurrayinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Sam and Murray Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-2003Live.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group GregPlayingKeyboardinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Greg playing keyboard Dance_dance_dance.jpg|Captain and Dorothy MoveLikeAnEmu-Live.jpg|"Move Like an Emu" DotheOwl-Live.jpg|"Do the Owl" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheProWigglyHumansinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainandGreginTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Captain and Greg MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-2003Live.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" File:MurrayPlayingRedFenderTelecasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing the red Fender Telecaster guitar File:GregandMurrayinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Greg and Murray File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Murray and Captain File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-WigglySafariShow.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" HotPotato-WigglySafariShow.jpg|"Hot Potato" TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles another_c.jpg|"Another Cuppa" captain_magic_buttons.jpg|"Captain's Magic Buttons" 6114859083_ae61c2edd8_b.jpg|Murray and Captain 6114858933_cbd880f18e_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing 5529437F-4E27-42BD-BAA3-1620302A3890.jpeg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" 3D120B11-42A7-4928-B4D5-6BAD04C2E21A.jpeg|Captain singing 286F31B3-7065-4552-B875-A0639D4D0746.jpeg|Mark playing his bass guitar 6EBA330A-E043-4106-81E8-77DCF4E64840.jpeg|Mark putting his bass guitar down 747A74F9-696E-47FA-A4FB-1D1DAC13CBFF.jpeg|Mark & Murray B466C9BC-A1A8-4BAF-BB74-68DE664BBA37.jpeg|Mark bowing D8E43F86-314C-47EB-B5FB-3D18F0D5EACF.jpeg C679E53E-BC9A-410D-8C37-D7BBABAE047E.jpeg|Mark waving 6036561A-A657-4019-80CF-AD31D037E605.jpeg|Mark 103DD56A-5DFE-4B91-B23B-302EF3DAA882.jpeg|Anthony & Murray 00CFC106-140F-4E0E-A628-7AE37E651768.jpeg|Anthony holding a blue Maton Guitar B1E14768-7A9B-48E5-8F47-E1E735CD30F7.jpeg|Anthony introducing "Butterflies Flit" 4C9C6297-7B52-4B4C-A1FF-B3CA5A36B786.jpeg|Anthony File:83ADDB10-FED8-437F-9363-7159E422117D.jpeg Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2002 Concerts Category:2003 Concerts Category:United States